


Childhood

by Krayolacolor



Series: Marble Roses [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: (it doesn't actually happen), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schizophrenia, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, bi character, it starts out cute and gets worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayolacolor/pseuds/Krayolacolor
Summary: He wouldn't say he had a bad childhood because of Offender being there, not everything was bad because of him. Not until after the hospital at least... Kids were so naïve, so trusting. He tried to think of happy moments from that long ago.Note: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky & Sexual Offenderman
Series: Marble Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172543
Kudos: 5





	1. Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Note in case you missed it: This work is only tagged with "rape/noncon" due to the nature of the Offenderman as a character, nothing in this story or the series as a whole will have any graphic depictions of rape. At most, it is implied to happen off screen.
> 
> That being said, if this is a topic that bothers you please find another work to read, I really don't want to upset anyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is 9 and thinking about kissing his best friend.

The young boy sat on his bed doing his school work, but more specifically he had his books open and was hanging off the edge of the bed watching his friend do coin tricks. Tim stared at the monster in awe, watching as he tossed, flipped, and caught the coin with his hands and rolled it between his fingers. The monster in question grinned with sharp teeth and tossed the coin up, he caught it with his teeth and bit it in half. Tim clapped as the show was over. The monster spit the piece of coin out of his mouth and put both halves in his pocket. The boy stared at him for a little while longer before he opened his mouth, "Hey Offender, you kiss people a lot don't you?"

The monster coughed suddenly, a grey color bloomed over his cheeks, "Heh, I mean, kinda? Why'd you ask, TimTam?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you do the thing they do in movies? With your tongue?"

"Okay, what's gotten into you today, I thought you thought that was icky?" Offender pointed at the boy accusingly.

The boy shrugs and turns onto his stomach to sit up, "I don't know, my momma kisses my cheeks and my grandma slobbers on me sometimes... I was just thinking you do that too."

Offender makes a few faces before he sighs, "And why do you want to know?"

The boy's face turns bright pink and he looks away from his friend, "I was wondering if maybe....." the boy mumbles the rest of his sentence.

Offender tilts his head in the equivalent of an eyebrow raise.

"Well I thought maybe that I might kinda wanna... kiss." The boy said a little louder.

The monster laughed, "Kid I don't think,"

"Please-" Tim interrupted him, when it looked like Offender might protest more Tim gave his best puppy eyes, "pretty, prettier, prettiest please!" 

"Okay-" Offender covered his face, "Just stop looking at me like that..." Tim made a happy noise as Offender stood up from the floor and walked over to his bed. The monster put his hands in the boy's face and Tim shut his eyes and pursed his lips like they did in movies. Offender chuckled softly and kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Hey-" Tim protested.

"No, if you still want me to kiss you in a few years we'll talk about it, okay TimTam?" Offender asked.

The boy pouted, but he nodded softly, "Okay..."

Offender shook his head and reached into his coat, he pulls out his violin case, "Will this make you feel better?" He asks, setting the case down and popping it open.

Tim perked up, "Yes!" He clapped happily and the monster tucked the violin under his chin and started to play for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


	2. Cigarette Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is 13, he has a panic attack in the hospital.

Tim did not like the hospital, he did not like how dismissive the doctors were, and he did not like that they didn’t believe his best friend was a real person. The thing Tim liked least about the hospital was all the pills he had to take, none of which seemed to help the problems he had. It didn’t help that he coughed up blood on bad days and was usually quarantined to his own room, not allowed in the common areas, not allowed near others. He was always alone, as if no one wanted anything to do with him.

The doctor’s ignored his screaming too.

It didn’t matter what he was screaming about, if he was in pain, or seeing something that wasn’t there, or screeching that he couldn’t breathe, they didn’t come and check on him, they didn’t care…

Tim had his back pressed into the corner of his small room, his hands pressed over his ears but the sounds didn’t stop, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, the walls were pressing in on him, he wanted to scream and claw out of the walls be he couldn’t move. He shut his eyes tighter, gripping his hair, he could hear his own heart beat in the back of his head, the pounding as it thrummed through his body forcing adrenaline into his limbs when he had nothing to fight and nowhere to run.

Another presence filled the room, it made the air feel heavy, casting a shadow over the corner Tim was pressed into. He could smell roses and cigarette smoke, and that was grounding, but it still took him too long to force his eyes open to look.

Offender was crouched in front of him an arm’s distance away, his arms not Tim’s, and he was talking, Tim couldn’t make out what he was saying for what felt like forever, until he realized that Offender was telling him to breathe. Tim could feel his lungs burning, he didn’t even notice he was holding his breath, but he breathed in hard and almost choked on the oxygen. After a minute of that Offender held up his hand then held it out for Tim, shakily Tim reached out a set his small hand on top of his.

“Are you okay?” Offender asked him, quietly as if he might scare him.

Tim nodded, “Thank you…”

The monster smiled and sat down fully on the floor, and reached into his coat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, “Don’t worry, I get ‘em too, TimTam.” He said as he lit the cigarette and took a drag. “They fucking suck.” He said as he breathed out smoke.

Tim scrunched up his face, “You have… panic attacks?”

The monster took a slow drag, “Yeah, ’s why I started smoking. Calms me down.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes again, “Wanna try?”

Tim looks away from Offender, “I don’t know… doctors say I have asthma already….”

Offender snorted, “Oh no you don’t, that cough is all me.” He held out his cigarettes and lighter, “Just try it, if you don’t like it, you don’t have to do it again.”

Tim reached over and took the cigarettes and lighter from the monster, “You aren’t going to ask me to pay you back or anything, are you?”

Offender laughed, “Nah, Tim, you’re fine for now.” He assured him.

So Tim pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he took one drag before he started coughing and spitting, choking on the smoke. Offender laughed at him the whole time.

But the monster told him to keep the cigarettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


	3. Two or More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is 16 and he realizes something about himself.

The sound of soft violin music has drifted through the room for hours now. Offender wasn't sure how long he had been playing, the time seemed unimportant, the most important thing to him at the moment was the teenager who was asleep in his lap. The boy was clinging to his coat, he fell asleep like that, tear tracks dried on his face, but Offender couldn't remember why he had been crying.

The monster was surprised the boy hadn't screamed at him when he appeared, having felt the familiar tug of distress from Tim and, as he did when he was younger, went to him to help. Offender knew their relationship was on the rocks currently, he moved too fast, forgot to think about what he was doing, almost hurt the kid too. But he did hurt him didn't he? That's why he was so mad at him, because he hurt him, Offender didn't think he would ever understand humans, he didn't even get to touch him and he had a fucking panic attack...

It didn't matter. Offender didn't need to understand that right now, he didn't need to know why Tim was crying, or why he reached out to him for comfort. The only thing Offender had to do was keep playing his violin.

It was probably another hour before he stopped playing, slowing to a stop and setting the instrument in its case, he couldn't focus anymore, he was hungry, and he knew if he stayed too much longer... his friend would get hurt. Offender didn't want to hurt Tim. He knew he did, often, but he didn't try, well he did the first time, but after that was more or less accidental. Tim was just fragile, like any other human, Offender didn't care much about humans, he liked them, thought they were fun to play with, they taste good, but Tim was special. Tim was his human, Offender basically owned him, and so he had to take special care of him, and right now, that meant leaving him.

Offender lifted Tim from his lap carefully, setting him down on the bed, he brushed the hair from his face, it would be so easy to take advantage him like this, he was helpless. The monster leaned down and kissed the top of the boy's head. He stepped away from him, he couldn't do that. Offender turned away from him to grab his violin case, putting it back in his coat before he heard the bed shift and felt a tug on his coat.

He looked back, "Are you leaving?" Tim asked, rubbing his tired, still red eyes.

"I didn't think you'd want me here when you woke up..." Offender said honestly. Tim looked away from him, his cheeks blooming pink with a soft blush. "Why were you crying?" He asked.

Tim looked back up at him, "I... I think I'm Bi..."

"You think you're Bi?" Offender tilts his head, indicating his own equivalent to an "eyebrow raise".

Tim huffed, "Yeah, Bi, Bisexual, I think I like girls and boys and maybe everyone else-"

"I know what Bi is, Tim."

"Oh."

Offender sighed and sat down by the bed, "Why were you crying about it?"

Tim grabbed his pillow and sat up on the bed, "I just, never thought about it... what if my mom hates me? What if I'm not actually Bi? What if I'm a liar?"

"You aren't a liar for not having yourself figured out, TimTam. You're sixteen." He assures the boy. "Anyway, your mom isn't going to hate you, you guys aren't even religious, and you know your mom is into that free love bullshit. You're fine, everything is fine."

Tim nodded slowly, "I still haven't even dated anyone, I might wait until I'm sure to tell her." The teen mused.

Offender chuckled, "I'll take you on a date if you want?"

Tim made a face at him, "No thanks, Offender. I don't date rapists."

Offender snorts, or makes a noise similar to one, "Yeah, but you'll cry in their lap for an hour and make them play you violin music until you fall asleep, and they're so nice they keep playing for another," Offender glances at the clock, "four hours because they don't want to wake you up."

Tim sticks his tongue out at him, but doesn't have a reply.

Offender huffed, "Thought so, Kid, anyway, I should get going," he stands up, brushing off his coat only for Tim to grab him again, "what?"

Tim was red in the face and didn't look up at him, "Will you stay?" He asked quietly.

Offender hesitated, "Tim, I don't think that's-"

"Please?"

The monster stares at Tim for several moments, he shouldn't, he should go, he needs to feed. But Tim hasn't asked him to stay the night since he was in the hospital and well... He could be good for a few more hours, he'd leave before Tim woke up. He could do that.

"Okay... I'm not going anywhere." Offender assures him as he sits back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is 17 and he goes on his first "date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offender does say something inappropriate towards the end in this one, personally I don’t think it’s very bad, but that’s my personal opinion, and so if you’d like to stop after Offender has Tim home at midnight just in case that’s totally fine!

Tim was probably seventeen the first time Offender took him on a “date”, he didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to be alone with the monster, but Offender had been badgering him for weeks, and wouldn’t shut up about it, so Tim finally agreed.

“But I’m not taking any of your shitty roses,” Tim told him.

Offender waved him off, “I wasn’t even offering you one.”

So that weekend, Offender forced Tim into a nice button down and dress pants, and took him to some fancy place in a totally different state, with a menu that didn’t even have prices listed on it. Which, admittedly, made Tim uneasy about how expensive it all was, but Offender shut down everything he tried to say about it with promises that it didn’t matter. Tim ordered sparingly.

Offender on the other hand had no such qualms, he ordered three different wines, and probably enough food for a family of five, but Tim was well aware that Offender was a bottomless pit so at least he could eat it all.

Tim felt awkward, he didn’t know what to say and he felt out of place in restaurant filled with waiters in bowties and women in sparkling gowns, it also did not sit well that they were the only same-sex pair at any of the tables (though Offender had explained to him once or twice that his species was not entirely sexually dimorphic, so the fact that he presented “masculine” said nothing about his sex outside of human standards, which to be fair, only made Tim more confused and concerned).

It took Offender shit talking, and bad lip reading for the people a few tables over to actually get Tim to laugh, and once he started laughing he couldn’t help but relax. The Offenderman purred in triumph as he got Tim to participate in his trash talk and start enjoying himself.

All in all, the “date” didn’t go terribly, Offender kept his word, no roses were offered to him, Tim almost forgot about the expensive atmosphere until Offender refused to let him see the bill, and Offender had Tim home before midnight as per usual standards for dates.

Tim flopped back onto his bed when they appeared back in his room and stretched.

“So, did you have a good time?” Offender asked.

“With you? No way.” Tim stuck his tongue out at the monster.

Offender laughed in response, “Does that mean you won’t let me take you out again?”

Tim gave Offender a look, “I don’t know, you were kind of an ass to the staff, you tripped that one guy,”

“Yeah and he spilled the soup all over that woman’s satin dress!”

Tim couldn’t help but snort, covering his mouth to stop laughing, “Fine, fine, I might let you take me out again,” Offender grins, “but- you have to be on your best behavior or I won’t go.”

Offender mockingly put his hand over his heart, “Ouch, TimTam, are you suggesting I’m not always on my best behavior around you? Are you accusing me of inappropriate actions towards you or others while in your company? I haven’t made a single lewd gesture all night, I hardly even eyed up the waitresses, I barely spread my legs enough for our waiter to see my dick, I think you’re being unfair.”

Tim laughed, “You’re disgusting.”

“Disgustingly charming and mind blowingly attractive maybe.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “Go home Offender, you had too much to drink.”

Offender shakes his head, “Goodnight, Tim.” He tipped his hat and disappeared.

Tim stared at the spot he used to be for a while before he looked up at his ceiling and sighed, he didn’t know what he was getting into…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if anything else needs tagged.


	5. Too Close For Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is 19 and worried about college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be very serious right now, Offender says a lot of super gross things in this chapter, reader discretion is advised.

Tim was laying in his room on his stomach staring at the headboard of the bed frame he's had since he was probably thirteen. It had roses painted on it and a pretty cursive S signature on it because Offender had painted it for him... the teenager shoved his face into his pillow and groaned. The bed dipped at the end as a new weight was added to the end of it. Tim groaned louder, "Go away Offender..." he muttered into his pillow.

A low chuckle answered him, telling him his guess was right, "What's wrong, Timmy? You mad at me? I wasn't gone that long, baby boy," the monster teased him.

The teenager felt the blood rush to his face, making his cheeks hot and red, "Don't call me that-" he gripped his pillow tighter.

"There's my boy," Offender purred, Tim heard him pulling at the laces of his boots and soon Offender had kicked them onto the floor and settled entirely on the bed. "You seem pretty stressed, what's eating you, TimTam?"

The boy huffed and lifted his head, "I'm starting college soon... and.. I don't know what to think about it." He admitted.

The monster behind him shifted on the bed, "Well, I don't think I can help you with the college thing, but, I could give you a hand with that stress- you've got so much tension in your shoulders-" big hands touched his back and Tim immediately tensed up.

"Offender-" it was a warning.

"Hey, hey, I'm not doing anything, let me rub your back."

Tim did not relax, "You're going to try and stick your dick in me-"

"No I'm not-" Offender shushed him, the bed creaked as Offender tossed a leg over his thighs and sat just above his knees on the back of his legs, "my dick is all the way back here, and you're wearing pants, so let me rub your back."

Tim huffed but slowly he dropped the tension in his shoulders, "Fine, but, I swear if you do anything-" Tim pulled a knife from under his pillow, "I'll cut you."

Offender purred behind him, the knife he pulled was an old pocket knife, it was black with a silver printed rose on it, "You still have that?" The monster asked as he gently ran his fingers up the boy's back.

Tim blushed, "It's a knife, I use it to open boxes, it's not like I kept it because you gave it to me." He insisted.

Offender laughed, pressing his thumbs into the place between Tim's shoulders, "Like the lighter I gave you? You know how often I lose lighters? You've had that thing how long? Six, seven years?" The monster purred.

The boy's blush darkened, "I don't like losing things, it's not because you gave it to me..." he muttered.

"Sure, sure, TimTam, I believe you."

They stayed quiet for a while, Offender's hands pulling the kinks from Tim's back, it was nice. Then Offender's hands wandered to the hem of his jeans, he didn't try to take them off though.

"You know what I've been thinking about Tim?" He asked, though he doesn't give Tim time to answer, "How I've been really patient with you..." the monster said softly, he drew his hands up over Tim's spine, "You were six years old when you picked up my rose. To be quite honest, this could have been done and over then, you think I have qualms over fucking a six year old? Nope, only thing stopping me is my nasty ass older brother." Offender makes a gagging noise and Tim can see him childishly sticking out his tongue. "But, if I did that, we wouldn't be friends." Offender shifts off of Tim appearing at his side where he can see him for the first time since he arrived, "You know I think of you as my friend, don't you?"

"You tried to molest me when I was fourteen." Tim said dully.

"Key word being "tried" meaning I didn't." Offender sneered at him. "I could have you any time I want, I could take you kicking and screaming and crying for mercy, but I haven't. I've waited, I'm still waiting, Tim. Because we're friends, you told me all your secrets when you were growing up, you used to stay up late with me because you liked my coin tricks, you begged me to play my violin for you at least once a week, you let me complain about my brothers even though we both know how much you hate being an only child." Offender is quiet, head resting on his crossed arms by his pillow on the bed.

"Offender...."

"And now you're all grown up, a full nineteen, going off to college, leaving me behind."

Tim sighed and rolled his shoulders before rolling onto his back, he stared at his ceiling, "You say it like you aren't going to follow me. We both know you are."

"But it's different now, there's so much sexual tension between us," Offender grinned and Tim rolled his eyes. Offender appears on the bed again, "I know you dream about me." Tim would have jerked away if not for the monster's weight on his legs, "I've seen all your dirty little nightmares, and the fucking hentai in your porn history, you get off on thinking about me fucking you, and you still won't let me. And I still haven't done it."

Tim felt like his head was going to explode, he felt so hot and not in a fun way as Offender leaned into his space.

"Because I want you to say yes. Because I know what you think of me, I know you know all the bad shit I do, and yet, you still shove your hand down your pants thinking about me. The fact I haven't fucked you is a goddamn testament to my fucking willpower, you know how often I think about tearing you apart? Making you cry and beg and bleed? So much, if I could go to hell, I'd be there. But I haven't done that, because I want us to be special... I want to keep you."

"Offender-" the teen's voice cracks and he flushes darker, "Offender, get off me."

Offender leans back, lips drawn back in a snarl, then he takes a breath and steps off the bed. "Fine, I'll leave, but I'll come back." He said, like it was a threat. Then he was gone.  
Tim stared at the place Offender was and then at his ceiling again, he sighed…

**Author's Note:**

> If anything else needs tagged please tell me.


End file.
